Forbidden Love: Tsuki's Decision
by TNSasukeLover
Summary: Sequel to Inuyasha and Kagome: Forbidden Love. Inuyasha and Kagome are back together and live happily ever after... Or do they? What happens when Inuyasha's father meets Kagome and Tsuki? What happens when a new band comes into town calling themselves the Band of Seven? How will Inuyasha react when Tsuki finds herslef falling in love with the leader of the Band of Seven?
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet village, there is a little pub where everyone gathers to have fun, laugh, sing and just have a good time. People from other villages would come just to listen to the many different people who had the courage to sing in front of others. Sometimes, friendly competitions were held just for sport.

Of the many people who sang at this pub, there were three who stood out the most. Kagome, a woman who loved to sing and had been singing there since she was younger, her husband, Inuyasha who was a half demon and the Prince of the Western Kingdom that ruled her lands, and their daughter, Tsuki who looked exactly like her father and was now one of the next heirs to the Western Kingdom's throne. All three of them had voices that were so beautiful, they could silence a room if need be.

This family of three had been through a lot together. Inuyasha, a prince. Kagome, a commoner. Two completely different people fell in love and changed the way things were seen. After being separated for a while, due to Inuyasha being forced to marry a princess who had only proved to not be Inuyasha's true mate, Inuyasha finally realized that Kagome was the one for him and that he needed to stop at nothing to make her his forever.

When Inuyasha returned to Kagome, he had discovered that he had a six year old daughter named Tsuki. Kagome had never told Inuyasha because she knew that it would mean death not only for herself, but for Tsuki as well since she would now become an heir to the throne and had a commoner's blood flowing through her veins.

Tsuki, who desperately wanted a father, met Inuyasha and knew that he was her father due to a photograph that Kagome had given her. It was the only photo that she had of her father and she treasured it dearly.

Inuyasha, now knowing of the family he never knew he had, had asked Kagome to marry him and, when she accepted, was proud to call her his wife. He did not return to the castle that he had called home all of his life for months and because of this, there was an unexpected visitor at the pub.

Kagome was working at the pub when this visitor arrived. At first, she did not see the man walk in. But, when the pub had grown quiet, she knew something was up.

As she walked over to see who had entered the pub, she heard Inuyasha talking to an older man. When she was close enough to see who he was talking to, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was talking to his father, the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic overwhelmed her as she took in the scene. She knew that this would not be good if the king of her lands were to know that it was she who had caused Inuyasha to disobey his father's orders to marry Princess Kikyo and that it was she who was Inuyasha's true mate.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent as she walked into the room. He turned towards her and spoke.

"Kagome! I want to meet someone! Come here!" he said cheerfully.

Kagome calmed down a bit once Inuyasha spoke. If he seemed to be okay with his father meeting her, then she really didn't have anything to worry about right?

Once she reached Inuyasha, he pulled her close to him. She once again began to feel the fear rise up in her.

"Kagome, I would like for you to meet my father. Father, this is my bride, Kagome. I intend to take her as my queen and as my true mate." Inuyasha said calmly.

Lord Inutaishou looked at Kagome. He could smell the fear rising from her as they stood there in silence.

"She is a commoner, Inuyasha… and not only that, she is an owner of a pub. How do you expect to have my servents teach her the ways of royalty?" Inutaishou finally said.

Kagome began to feel the fear leave and anger replacing it. But she stayed where she was. Inuyasha took a step forward, bringing Kagome behind him.

"Father, she is my mate. She bears my mark, she has bared my mark for the past seven years. Is that not enough for you?!"

"Inuyasha, she is not of royal blood! Do you really think that a lowly commoner has what it takes to rule this kingdom?!"

Kagome could no longer take it. She stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Milord! I believe that you are in way over your head here." She spoke. "I am a commoner, yes. But that only proves that I know more about these people than you. I can tell you the names of all of these people here and the names of those who live in the villages nearby. I can tell you their life stories, their troubles, their hardships, the pain and suffering that each person has went through as well as the most memorable moments in their lives. I know what these people have been through, and I believe that your son has as much right as any other person here to choose who he marries. You have no right, coming in here to my pub and disrespect me and my friends and most importantly, my family."

Inutaishou stood silent. Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and stood beside her. He looked over at his father, a quiet growl escaping his lips.

Kagome was not sure if this was a territorial growl or a comforting growl. Her attention was then taken off track as a bunch of children came into the pub.

The children stopped as soon as they saw Inutaishou and bowed. Inutaishou immediately caught Tsuki's scent.

"Show yourself, half demon." He said.

Tsuki walked out from the crowd of children. Kagome instinctively ran over to her and placed herself between Tsuki and Inutaishou.

"What do you want with her?"

Inutaishou looked over at Inuyasha and then at Tsuki. "Inuyasha… I cannot believe that you would disgrace your own family like this…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Father, I-"

"He did not know of her until just a few months ago, Milord. I never told him because I knew that you would more than likely react the way that you are now, or even worse." Kagome interrupted.

"You have both disgraced your family names. You are right Inuyasha, you are perfect for each other."

"Father!"

"However… As Kagome has pointed out to me, Inuyasha, you have made a wise decision in coming here to learn more about your people, choosing a bride who knows more about your people than we do, and claiming this woman to be your mate. Despite the fact that you have fathered a child out of wedlock, you have made very wise, strong decisions and followed your heart. Your mother would be proud."

"Father…"

Inutaishou turned to Kagome. "As for you young lady, I believe that I am beginning to see why Inuyasha chose you. You are strong, you are wise, and most importantly, you will put your own family and your people above yourself, even if it means that you may lose your life…"

Kagome waited for Inutaishou to continue.

"A queen is one who does what the king cannot. She is the one who picks him up and shows him the right path when he is lost. The one who, when the king falls, takes his place and rules with trust and honor until her heir can take the throne in her stead. That is exactly the kind of queen Lady Izaiyoi was… and it is also the kind of queen I can see you being as well."

Kagome looked at Inutaishou. "Thank you, Milord."

"Sesshomaru had informed me of the kind of woman you are… but I wanted to see it for myself. I wanted to see if you would bow down to me, as you should, or if you would prove to be a worthy bride to my youngest son and a worthy queen to my throne. You seem to know what you are getting yourself into and are willing to take that opportunity. I give you my blessing."

Tsuki watched and listened as her parents talked to the King of the Western Kingdom. Little did she know that this meant that her life was going to be very different from here on out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry for not uploading sooner. I had a creative block and couldnt figure out how to continue the story. Thank you for all of your great reviews and enjoy!**

It all started a week after her parents were married. Kagome, Inuyasha and Inutaishou all assured her that she would continue to live as normal of a life as possible aside from attending balls and other royal events and, when she was older, she could make the decision for herself on whether she wanted a royal or a commoner's life.

The first few months were the hardest for her. She had to attend classes where she would learn how to behave like a princess, she had to dress in very fancy robes and a beautiful crown. Her parents would look at her and tell her how beautiful she looked, but, deep inside, Tsuki did not like having to do this.

One day, Tsuki put on her commoners clothes and slipped out of the castle. Inuyasha was the only one who saw and followed her.

"Tsuki."

Tsuki quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Father…"

"I'm surprised that you didn't pick up my scent." Inuyasha said. "Are you ok?"

Tsuki sighed. "Father… I just don't know if being a princess is what I really want… I mean, I don't like having to dress in those ridiculous clothes and behave like a 'lady' as the people in the castle say… I will never be like you…"

Inuyasha laughed. "You know… you sound like someone I know very well…"

"Who?"

"Me."

"Really Father?"

"Yea, when I was your age, I had just lost my mother. Before she died, I was just as free as you were. I didn't have to take classes or wear fancy clothes. I just wore the robe of the fire rat and was a pretty normal kid. But once she died, I was forced to take the same classes that you are now taking. I had to act like a prince of the Western Kingdom instead of a wild child and dress in those horrible outfits that you seem to hate so much. I rebelled against my father a lot and there were times when it seemed like he didn't care about me. It seemed like he only cared about my brother Sesshomaru because he didn't need to take those classes and I did. But as I grew older, I saw that Sesshomaru didn't need to take those classes because he was more mature for his own age. He knew everything there was to know about being a prince. I began to understand that my father was just doing his job and was looking after the future of the kingdom. That's all that we are doing for you too, Tsuki. If anything were to happen to Sesshomaru and me before Rin were to produce an heir, you would be next in line for the throne. And you need to be ready to take your place on that throne if that time should ever come… Do you understand?"

"I guess, Father…" Tsuki said sadly. "I understand why… but why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have to be the one who needs to change? Why can't I just be myself and still rule a kingdom?"

"Tsuki… I asked the same question for years. I still haven't figured out the answer… My father and Sesshomaru say it is because the people look up to us and that we must set a good example for them. We must show that we are inferior and appear to have no weaknesses…"

"Well I think that it is the most stupid reason I ever heard! Nobody is perfect…"

Inuyasha laughed. "I know… but we must not let on that we are not perfect. It's just the way the world works Tsuki. Now, how about we go visit your mother in the village?"

"How come she gets to have a normal life? How come she doesn't have to take classes like I do?"

"She does. And believe me, she doesn't like it any more than you do… Now come on. Let's go."

"Ok Father."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was cleaning off the counter when Inuyasha and Tsuki walked in. She walked over to them as Tsuki ran to her.

"Mother!"

"Tsuki! Shouldn't you be taking you classes? Inuyasha, what is going on?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome. "I just thought that Tsuki deserved a break from all the royal activities and thought I'd bring her down here."

"I see. So Tsuki, how are you liking being a princess?"

"Heh, I don't like it one bit. It's so annoying Mom! They are constantly dressing me in fancy clothes, telling me how to act, how to walk, how to talk. I really needed to get out of there!"

Kagome laughed. "You are just like your father."

"I told you Tsuki." Inuyasha laughed.

Tsuki was about to respond before music came on and the lights dimmed.

The music playing was very creepy as six people stepped into view.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" they sang as the crept around the room.

Tsuki was intrigued by their voices as they sang, but they creeped her out at the same time.

One of the six walked towards the front. "Come with us and you will see. This our town of Halloween."

They sang together. "This is Halloween! This is Halloween!"

Another stepped forward and began to sing. "Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."

They sang together. "This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!"

A third person sang. "Trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of freight."

They sang together. "It's our town, everybody scream!"

The first two sang together. "In our town of Halloween…"

Each person sang individual parts as they described themselves in a creepy manner. Then they would sing parts together.

Tsuki was really freaked out by these people but kept watching.

"Won't you please make way for a very special guy?" the third person sang.

"Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch!"

"Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"

They sang together. "This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

They began to sing a bit quieter to build suspence. "In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin song." And then began to sing loudly again as they parted to make an isle for the seventh member to appear.

Tsuki thought that this person was the creepiest of them all. His clothes were torn and his face seemed bloody. She began to think that he was a demon.

Inuyasha began to growl. He did not like the looks of this guy and placed one hand on the Tetsuiaga in case he were to attack.

Tsuki realized that this person was not a demon for he did not have any demonic energy and began to relax a bit. But she was still creeped out by him.

Everyone applauded as the seventh person raised his arms in triumph. That was when Tsuki realized that it was all just an act.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was still tense and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha quickly turned to her.

"Inuyasha, it's fine. It was just an act. They are new here… They call themselves the Band of Seven…"

The seventh member saw Tsuki and was stunned by her beauty. He looked up at her family and noticed that she must have been the daughter of Kagome and Lord Inuyasha. He knew to approach with caution since she was in fact royal.

"Hey, I don't recall ever seeing you around here?" he said to Tsuki.

"Um… um… I… uh…" Tsuki stammered.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him away. When Inuyasha struggled, Kagome spoke softly. "She will be fine Inuyasha."

Tsuki realized that her parents had left and began to worry.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?" he asked again.

"My name… is Tsuki…"

"Tsuki… Such a lovely name… it suits you."

"Thanks…"

"My name is Bonkotsu. My brothers and I have created the Band of Seven and we put on performances like never before!"

"Yea… I saw that…" Tsuki said shyly.

"Come on, I will introduce you to the rest of my brothers." Bonkotsu said as he put an arm around Tsuki's waist.

Tsuki wasn't sure what to do but she let Bonkotsu lead her to the rest of the band.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys, this is Tsuki." Bonkotsu said as he introduced her. "Tsuki, this is Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu. And together we make up the Band of Seven."

Renkotsu glared at Tsuki. "So Tsuki… What brings the Princess of the Western Kingdom to a commoners' pub?"

"My mother owns this pub… she is a commoner herself." Tsuki said.

"Oh, so not only are you a half breed, but you are a half princess as well…" Renkotsu questioned.

"Renkotsu, you do realize that you are talking to Lord Inuyasha's daughter, don't you?" Bonkotsu asked.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Renkotsu asked sarcastically. "He ain't the Lord! He is just a half breed who is wanting to be king. The real Lord of the Western Kingdom is Lord Sesshomaru!"

Tsuki stepped in front of Bonkotsu. "Renkotsu, my father may not be the king of the Western Kingdom, but he is next in line for the throne and is just as great a demon as my uncle Lord Sesshomaru. I will not tolerate you disrespecting the royal family while on the lands of the Western Kingdoms. While you are here, you will respect and honor the royal family."

"Why you little half breed! You think that just because you are royal means that you can boss me around?!" Renkotsu yelled as he went to attack Tsuki.

Tsuki stood, ready to defend herself when Bonkotsu stepped in.

"Renkotsu! She is of royal blood! You do not touch her!"

"Stand aside Bonkotsu! This is not your battle!"

"There is no battle Renkotsu!"

"The hell there is not! I'm going to teach this little half breed a lesson she will never forget!" Renkotsu yelled as he fought past Bonkotsu.

"Run, Tsuki! Get out of here!" Bonkotsu yelled as Renkotsu fought.

Inuyasha heard the yelling and ran towards Tsuki and the Band of Seven.

Renkotsu broke free of Bonkotsu's hold and ran at Tsuki, who still stood her ground, claws ready and teeth bared.

"Don't you bear your teeth at me! You filthy half breed!"

Bonkotsu went after Renkotsu until he realized that Renkotsu was stopped instantly. Tsuki and Bonkotsu looked to see who had stepped in between them.

"Father!"

"Don't you dare… touch my daughter…" Inuyasha growled.

Bonkotsu walked over to Renkotsu. "I apologize for my brother's actions, Milord."

Inuyasha looked over at Bonkotsu and then back at Renkotsu. "You touch her or so much as even try to touch her again, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Tsuki watched her father in fear as this was the first time she had ever seen Inuyasha this mad.

Inuyasha turned to Tsuki. "Let's go."

Tsuki nodded, unable to speak. She looked back at Bonkotsu as she walked out of the pub with Inuyasha and back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tsuki…What the hell happened back there?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry Father. Bonkotsu introduced me to the rest of the members of the Band of Seven. But Renkotsu started talking badly about you and me… I told him that as long as he is on the lands of the Western Kingdom then he needs to respect the royal family. He got mad and said that a filthy half breed like me should not be ordering him around. Half breed, half princess…" Tsuki explained. "Bonkotsu tried to protect me… But I can defend myself Father…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Tsuki, I know that you can defend yourself… but you need to remember that you are a lady. You cannot put yourself in that kind of situation… You are to be the protected not the protector."

Tsuki stood silent with her head down and ears back. Inuyasha looked down at her and put his ears down. "Tsuki… please try to understand. You are royal, whether you like it or not. It's in your blood as it is in mine. Because you are royal, people will come after you. It is my job to protect you, not only as your father, but as your Prince. Just like how it is Sesshomaru's job to protect you, not only as your uncle, but as your King. We protect our family as well as our kingdom. You are both a part of this family as you are this kingdom. Not only that, but you are also a potential heir to the throne. That makes you a target. Even if you were to choose a commoner's life, it will not change who you are. The only thing it will change is how much protection you have. Renkotsu went after you because you are royal and he cannot stand the fact that a half demon could possibly be his next ruler."

"But why Father? Why do people hate half demons so much? I know that you explained this to me when I was younger but I still do not understand why…"

"Half demons are neither human nor demon. But at the same time, they are both human and demon…"

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"It will when you are older." Inuyasha said as he led Tsuki through the castle.

Kagome had walked into the castle without Inuyasha or Tsuki noticing and had heard the entire conversation. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "I am greatful that you are her father…"

"Yea, if Inuyasha were to turn out being good at anything, it would sure be being a father." Sesshomaru said from behind her.

"I could never do what he just did… Not like that…"

"You need to remember that Inuyasha was once in her shoes. In a way, he still is. He knows what it is like to be looked down upon simply because he is a half demon. He didn't have what Tsuki has though…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Izaiyoi was the only one who showed him any kind of sympathy and effection when he was younger. That is why, when she was alive, he had no training in being the next heir to the throne. But after her death, Inuyasha was no longer shown any love… From Father, or myself. Inuyasha had to learn the hard way what being a prince is really about. Father just threw words and servants at him instead of explaining things to him as he just did for Tsuki."

"So he was alone…"

"Yea. I was the one who had to explain to Inuyasha why people look down on half demons. Whenever he asked Father, he would just walk away, leaving Inuyasha without an answer. In time, I began to pity Inuyasha but I was not allowed to show my emotions. That was the way I was raised. Before Izaiyoi's death, they would try to get me to smile or laugh. After her death, I was praised for my emotionless ways, for that is what makes a strong King."

"I think that's stupid."

"Yes it is. But that is the way that Father thought after Izaiyoi's death. I think part of why Father showed little affection towards Inuyasha is because he is so much like Lady Izaiyoi…"

"I see… I feel as though without Inuyasha, Tsuki would not be the talented half demon that she is today. She would not be as strong…"

"I had heard that she was planning on taking down that human Renkotsu by herself… She is just as confident, bored headed, and stubborn as Inuyasha. And just as stupid and courageous as you."

"Hey!"

"You tried to take on our father who is a very powerful demon. I think my point is very valid."

Kagome sighed. "Alright. I'll give you that one. But I am not stupid."

"Says the one who tried to take on a full–fledged demon on her own."

"To protect my daughter!"

"And that is part of the reason Father likes you as Inuyasha's choice."

"Thank you." Kagome said in a snooty tone.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I better head back to Rin. She'll be wondering where I am soon."

"Oh yea. How is Lady Rin?"

"As radiant as ever."


	8. Chapter 8

Rin walked through the halls of the castle. She had heard from Sesshomaru about Tsuki being attacked by Renkotsu and was looking for her. Since she was human, it was not as easy as just sniffing out her scent and following it like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She finally found her in the gardens.

Tsuki caught Rin's scent and turned to face her. "Hello, Lady Rin."

"Oh Tsuki, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rin?" Rin replied softly.

"Sorry. So what brings you to the garden?"

"I was looking for you. Sesshomaru told me about what happened today."

Tsuki looked down as her ears went back. "Yea… everyone seems to know about it… The only one who doesn't is Grandfather because Daddy says that he would be absolutely furious if he knew and would have Renkotsu arrested…"

"Is there a reason why you do not want your attacker punished for attacking you?"

"Yea… There is about six reasons… Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu and… Bonkotsu…"

"Do you feel threatened by these people?"

Tsuki's ears perked up. "No! Not at all! I just… I just don't want to hurt them… they are Renkotsu's brothers… Together they make up the Band of Seven and without Renkotsu… they are no longer the Band of Seven…"

"I am not sure I understand Tsuki… Renkotsu attacked you but you do not want to see him brought to justice because of six people that are his brothers? What are they to you?" Rin asked confused.

"Well, it's not really all of them as it is just Bonkotsu… he… he tried to save me when Renkotsu attacked, even though I didn't need it… He's really nice… and…" Tsuki trailed off.

Rin began to understand and smiled. "You care for Bonkotsu?"

"What?! NO!" Tsuki quickly said, trying to cover up what Rin was saying.

"It's ok to care for another Tsuki. Just like your father cares for your mother and Sesshomaru cares for me… You are allowed to care for Bonkotsu."

"I like Bonkotsu… he's really nice…"

Rin smiled. "Do you go to the village often with your mother?"

Tsuki shook her head. "I always have to take classes here… and now after the incident with Renkotsu, Father doesn't really want me going back to the village…"

"I can understand why. But I think that you should hang out with Bonkotsu more often."

"Why?"

"Well as you said, you like him… you two could very well become friends…" Rin said.

"But Father…"

"Sesshomaru and I will deal with him. But for now, try to spend more time with your mother and Bonkotsu."

"Okay Rin. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Rin said as she hugged Tsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

As the years passed, Tsuki did as she was told and went back to the village at least three or four times every week. Bonkotsu didn't quite understand why she was coming to the village more often but he didn't mind it. He enjoyed the time that they spent together. As the activities in the pub continued, it didn't take very long for Bonkotsu to discover that Tsuki could sing.

It was just like any other day. Tsuki had finished taking her classes and ran to her room. She changed into her commoners clothes and ran out into the village and straight to the pub to meet Bonkotsu. The only problem was Bonkotsu wasn't there.

"Well maybe he is late honey." Kagome said when Tsuki asked why he wasn't there. "I am sure that he will be here soon. Why don't you get up there and sing? I haven't heard you sing in a long while…"

Tsuki looked over to where Sango and Miroku's kids were singing and having a good time. One of the girls called out to her.

"Tsuki! Come on! Sing with us!"

"See? Even they want you to sing with them…" Kagome said. "Go on."

Tsuki walked up to the stage and was handed a mic. The other girls had started singing as Tsuki waited for her part.

"Everybody!"

"Everybody" the twins sang.

"Gather round now!"

"Gather round now"

"Let your body feel the heat!"

"Let your body feel the heeeaat"

"Don't you worry"

"Don't you worry"

"If you can't dance."

"If you can't dance."

"Let the music move your feet!"

Tsuki was having so much fun that she didn't even notice Bonkotsu walk into the pub. He watched her with amazement. Her voice was so beautiful, he couldn't move.

The other members of the Band of Seven noticed Bonkotsu's sudden stop and looked at the stage. They soon realized that he was looking at Tsuki.

"Wow, she has got quite an amazing voice." Jakotsu said.

"Yea, she can sing!" Suikotsu replied.

As the twins sang the chorus, Tsuki continued to sing beautifully. Once they finished, Tsuki realized that Bonkotsu and the Band of Seven were watching her from afar. She began to blush heavily.

As she walked off of the stage, Bonkotsu walked over to her.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?!"

Tsuki blushed even harder. "My… mother is an amazing singer… so is my father… so I guess I just got it from them…"

"Well that was outstanding. Heck, I would even make you a member of the Band of Seven after hearing that voice!"

Tsuki was surprised by Bonkotsu's statement. She didn't think that she had what it takes to be a member of the Band of Seven.

Renkotsu did not like hearing this. "She cannot be a member of the Band of Seven! If we were to add another member, then we would no longer be the Band of Seven."

Tsuki's ears fell as Renkotsu spoke. Bonkotsu noticed and turned towards Renkotsu.

"That's enough Renkotsu."

"And how do you expect to have a princess join our group?! Doesn't she have royal duties to take care of?"

"I said that's enough Renkotsu!"

"Heh, you are pathetic Bonkotsu! This girl isn't fit to be a princess, what makes you think for one minute that she would be worthy enough to become a member of the Band of Seven?"

Bonkotsu pinned Renkotsu against a table. "She is worthy of being a princess and she is more than worthy of becoming a member of the Band of Seven! Now I do not want to hear another word from you against the royal Family is that clear?!"

Bonkotsu released Renkotsu and turned to face Tsuki but she was not there. "Tsuki?! Tsuki!"

Kagome walked over to Bonkotsu. "She returned to the castle. Bonkotsu… Why do you defend her so?"


	10. Chapter 10

Bonkotsu was puzzled by Kagome's question. "Is it not my duty as a civilian to defend the crown and the royal family?"

"Yes… but why do you defend her so? I know that Tsuki has been dealing with this kind of thing for years and not one person has ever stood up for her other than myself and other members of the royal family…"

"I just… don't think that its right for people to treat her like she is lower than them because she is a half demon… I don't understand why people could be so cruel…"

"Bonkotsu… how old are you and your brothers?"

"I am fourteen… my bothers are all twelve except for Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu who are thirteen."

"I see… So you have yet to understand how this world works… You are still very young Bonkotsu… I think that you are very mature for your age. You are a lot like Tsuki; she is only twelve but she is mature for her age and she too, does not understand why but she knows the reason to why people view her the way that they do."

"It must be so hard for her… to have to be so perfect for the people she may one day govern… and yet… not a single one of these people care for her… because she is a half demon…"

"Now there is where you are wrong, Bonkotsu. There are many people who care about her. Everyone in this pub respects her. Everyone in this village and in the villages nearby respect her… There are just people like Renkotsu who do not see that she is no different from any other royal."

Renkotsu listened as Kagome spoke with Bonkotsu. After a few minutes, he left with a sly smile on his face.

He walked into a dark alleyway where he met with a dark stranger.

"Renkotsu… Where is Bonkotsu?! He should be the one reporting back, not you."

"Bonkotsu seems to be taking a liking to the Princess of the Western Kingdom. She's got quite an attitude, a lot like her father…"

"What more would you expect from a lowly half demon?" the stranger asked. "So Bonkotsu has decided to abandon the plan?"

"I do not think that Bonkotsu will go through with the plan… and if he feels as though this plan is wrong, then the others will follow him. I am the only one who seems to still have a head on my shoulders…"

"So you would abandon your own brother to continue this plan?"

"You damn right I would." Renkotsu answered.

"Very good. Then this is what we will do…"

"Understood." Renkotsu said after the stranger explained. "And you are sure that this will work?"

"Trust me… This plan is perfect. By the end of the year, the dog demons will no longer exist… and all those who defend them… will perish along with them."

"But what about Bonkotsu and the others? Surly if Bonkotsu defends the princess, he will defend the royal family… and if he does, the others will follow…"

"Remember, it is because of me, that you brats are still alive. If they choose to betray me, then they will suffer the same fate as the royal family. Is that clear?"

"Very clear…"

"Good. This will go according to plan and will be beginning of a new era…"

"As long as it doesn't fail like your other plan six years ago…"

"That was not a failure! It would have worked perfectly if those damn dog demons didn't have such a great sense of smell…"

"Yea, of all things for you to forget, you forgot a dog's keen sense of smell. So please tell me you have something to counteract that."

"Indeed I do… And once they are eliminated, my darling Kikyo and I will once again take our rightful places on the throne."


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's bedroom and lightly woke her up.

Kagome stirred. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Kagome, according to Father, someone has declared war on the Western Kingdoms."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru, Father and I must go out and take care of this before it gets out of hand… I need you to look after Tsuki. Be very careful when you are in the village… Whoever this enemy is, they are most likely going to be going after you, Tsuki and Rin. That is why Sesshomaru, Father and I need to go."

"Inuyasha… Are you sure that it is such a good idea to be leaving?"

"We have to… it is our duty to protect the kingdom as well as our family… don't worry. We will return home safely." Inuyasha assured her.

Kagome looked down. "You are going to need an army… that means that you will be taking men from the villages…"

"Only those who volunteer… It is not my decision who stays and who goes… That is Sesshomaru's decision as King…"

"I just hope that this war does not last very long…"

"I hope so too… I have to go now. I wanted to make sure that you knew before I left."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I would much rather hear it from you than from another."

"I will be back. I promise." Inuyasha said before he kissed Kagome and left.

"I will be waiting for you…" Kagome whispered.

Tsuki was standing outside the door and heard everything. When Inuyasha walked out of the room, he looked at Tsuki.

"This is your chance… I need you to look after your mother and Rin while we are gone… protect them."

"But Father, you said that because I am a lady, I am to be protected not the protector…" Tsuki said.

Inuyasha knelt down. "Tsuki, please… forget what I said earlier… you are my daughter. While I am gone, I need you to protect everyone here… I believe in you. I know you can do it."

Tsuki hugged Inuyasha as tightly as she could. "I know you promised Mom that you would come back… But please promise me the same thing."

"I promise Tsuki, I will come back." Inuyasha whispered.

"Thank you Father."

Inuysha stood and walked away. Tsuki knew that this meant not only her father, grandfather and uncle were going to war, but at least six others as well.

Tsuki ran towards the village as fast as she could. Once she arrived at the pub, she ran to Bonkotsu and the others.

"Tsuki, what are you doing here?! You need to be in the castle, safe." Bonkotsu said.

Tsuki hugged Bonkotsu. "Please do not say that you are going to war with my Father! Please Bonkotsu!"

Bonkotsu was hesitant. "I'm sorry Tsuki… We have no choice… and even if we did, I would still choose this path. It is my duty to protect you… and I intend to do so until the day I die."

Tsuki began to cry. Bonkotsu took immediate notice and looked into Tsuki's eyes.

"I promise, I will always be with you, even if it is not in body… You do not need to worry. I will never leave you."

Tsuki looked around as she went to say goodbye to everyone. But then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Renkotsu?"

"He left… we do not know where he went but I have a bad feeling that it is with Naraku."

"Who is Naraku?"

Bonkotsu began to explain. "The Band of Seven are not only a band of song… we are also mercenaries… we work for the highest bidder without question… Naraku wanted us to trick the royal family and kill them in return for payment."

Tsuki was shocked as she listened to Bonkotsu. The other members of the Band of Seven where even more shocked.

Bonkotsu continued. "But once I met you, I knew that I couldn't go through with it. Renkotsu, as you already know was furious about this. I've got a really bad feeling that he went back to Naraku and is still working for him and that is who is in charge of the rebellion. If it is Renkotsu, it is my responsibility to bring him to justice."

"But he is your brother…"

"He is a betrayer! He not only betrayed the royal family, but he also betrayed the Band of Seven! He betrayed me! And I will not let him hurt you… That is why I am going to war… to protect you."

"Bonkotsu…"

"Goodbye Tsuki. I promise we will return."

"Please… tell Father about this as well… he needs to know."

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Days turned into months and soon months turned into years as the war continued. Tsuki was now sixteen and still looking after the kingdom with her mother and aunt as she waited for her father, grandfather and uncle to return. Every now and then, they would receive letters saying that they were still alive and were trying to bring an end to this war. Tsuki would receive letters from Bonkotsu saying that he would continue to fight for her safety and that his worst thoughts were true. It was Renkotsu and Naraku behind this war and it was beginning to get tough to fight them off.

"According to Bonkotsu, they seem to have this thing called Shikon jewel shards…" Tsuki explained to her mother.

"That's not good… The Shikon jewel can grant powers that are stronger than any demon…" Kagome said. "I just hope that they can defeat them in time…"

"I have faith in Sesshomaru… he will be able to defeat this Renkotsu and Naraku…" Rin said.

"Renkotsu is a tough opponent…" Tsuki said.

"And if I remember correctly, wasn't it Naraku who Kikyo was fooling around with ten years ago?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it was Naraku. But I know that Naraku is not as strong as Renkotsu… Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Lord Inutaishou were able to run him out of the kingdom without so much as a single fight. He is a coward…"

"That is why he had the Band of Seven doing his work for him… now that they are against him, he had brought up an army of demons and has declared war. He obviously has some strength because this war has been dragging on for four years and shows no sign of ending…" Tsuki said.

Kagome sighed. "We must not let the people in the kingdom know this though… we must keep them calm so that they do not panic and make the situation worse."

"Agreed." Rin replied. "I think it would be best to keep the villages in the dark about this war… if we tell them anything, we tell them that our men are fighting strong and fearless to protect them."

Tsuki was beginning to get angry about the whole situation. "I do not think that it is right to lie to the villagers… they deserve to know just as much as we do…"

"Tsuki-"

"No Mother!" Tskui interrupted. "I do not think that it is right! These people have sons, fathers, husbands, uncles, friends all fighting for them! They have the right to know if these men are ever coming back home! I thought that a ruler would be honest to their subjects! What about Sango?! Are you just gonna leave her in the dark and keep her worrying about whether or not Miroku will come home?! She is your best friend!"

"She is right Kagome…" Rin said quietly. "She has a point…"

"I would not want to keep Sango in the dark about this…"

"Then don't. Let the people know about this war. Let them know whether or not their families are coming home…" Tsuki said. "They have a right to know…"

"Alright Tsuki… Are you sure you don't want to be a queen in the future?" Kagome joked.

Tsuki smiled. "Well, maybe… I seem to be getting the hang of this."


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in their tent at camp and discussed how they were going to move on.

"Sesshomaru, we need to end this."

"I know Inuyasha, but how do you suggest we do that? We need to find Renkotsu and Naraku before we can end this."

Bonkotsu walked into the tent.

"Excuse me Milords but I think I may have an idea where Renkotsu is…"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Bonkotsu, waiting for him to continue.

"Over in the Northern land is a mountain called Mt. Hakurei… this mountain is said to be very pure spiritual ground…"

"That makes no sense though…" Inuyasha said. "Naraku is a demon and his army is nothing but demons. If that ground has an extremely pure barrier, then his army as well as himself would be purified."

"Not necessarily" Sesshomaru said. "If he put up the barrier after retreating inside, then it would keep us out… but him in… only humans would be able to pass through the barrier and they would be slaughtered the minute that they enter the barrier… Plus, they have Shikon jewel shards on hand…"

"Damn… So how are we going to get Naraku out? Since we can't get in…"

"My brothers and I can get through the barrier… with the six of us, we can at least get through to try and dissolve the barrier…"

"That is too risky. We cannot send just you and your brothers into that place. Especially with Renkotsu being there. He knows how each of you fights… he knows your weaknesses." Sesshomaru said. "If he relayed this information to Naraku, which I am sure he has, then you would not stand a chance by yourselves."

"So what do you suggest we do? Pull out of the war and do nothing simply because Naraku may know how to defeat us?!" Bonkotsu said. "I will not let Naraku have the upper hand. My Bonriu has immense power and can slay many humans and demons. I have not yet lost a battle!"

"And I do not want this to be the first and you get yourselves killed!" Sesshomaru said.

Jakotsu came running into the tent. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look.

"I am sorry to interrupt, by I have just heard something that you should all know…" Jakotsu said.

"What is it?" Bonkotsu asked.

"Demons… they have attacked the village closest to the Western Kingdom castle… they are now on their way to the castle!"

Inuyasha and Bonkotsu bolted out of there.

"Inuyasha! Bonkotsu! Where are you going?!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Kagome is out there!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Tsuki is there too!" Bonkotsu yelled.

Sesshomaru turned to Jakotsu. "Have they reached the castle yet?"

"Not that I know of… but considering how close the castle is to the village, it won't take long before they get there…"

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered before running after the Inuyasha and Bonkotsu.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome and Tsuki were in the village visiting Sango when all the lights went out. The entire village seemed too quiet.

"Mother…"

"I know Tsuki…"

"I don't like this feeling." Sango said as her kids ran to her side.

"Sango, I think you should get your Hiraikotsu." Kagome whispered.

"Your bow and arrows are here too… you should take them…" Sango whispered back.

"Tsuki…"

"I know Mom. I'm ready…" Tsuki said as Kagome and Sango went to get their weapons. She quickly caught the scent of multiple demons. She grabbed Sango's kids and ran to the other room as fast as she could.

Kagome and Sango turned around to see Tsuki running at them with the kids.

"Get inside!" Tsuki yelled.

Kagome and Sango quickly went into the closet as Tsuki followed and shut the door. It wasn't very long before they began to hear the screams of the villagers being slaughtered by the demons.

"Alright, Tsuki, you stay here with the kids…" Kagome said. "Sango, we have to defend the village…"

"Right." Sango agreed.

"Wait!" Tsuki said. "Wouldn't it be better for me to go? I'm the one with the sense of smell and demonic powers…"

"No, Tsuki. You need to stay here." Kagome said as she and Sango left. She wanted to run out there and fight but she knew that she couldn't leave the children there while these demons were attacking. She could only hope that her mother and Sango could fight them off quickly. Then, just as suddenly as it started, everything went quiet.

It was about twenty minutes before Tsuki began to worry. She couldn't smell the demons anymore but she could easily smell blood, and lots of it.

"You guys stay here!" Tsuki said to the children. "Do not come out until I come back."

"Yes Tsuki" the kids said together.

Tsuki got out and shut the door behind her. The quietness of the village was eerie and making Tsuki even more on edge. She walked outside the house and was shocked by what she was seeing.

Villagers lay everywhere in the streets. Some she could tell were dead, others just barely hanging on to dear life. She ran around in search of her mother and Sango when she caught the scent of more demons. It was not over and she knew it. She looked towards the skies where she saw many demons appear to attack the village a second time.

She prepared to attack as the demons came closer. She leapt into the air and started to battle the many demons. She could tell that these were very weak demons because she was easily able to slay them. She soon saw the Hiraikotsu fly through the mass of demons and looked behind her to see Sango.

"Sango!"

"Tsuki! Where are the kids?! Are they safe?!" Sango quickly asked.

"Do not worry, they are still safe. I came out to see why you and my mother had not come back and then these demons appeared." Tsuki replied as she took in Sango's appearance. "Sango, are you sure you are ok enough to keep fighting."

"I am fine. We just need to keep these villagers from getting any more hurt than they already are." Sango replied.

Tsuki nodded as she continued to fight until something caught her attention.

"Mother!" she yelled as she leapt down and sliced the demons in half. She ran towards her mother as she continued to fight the demons that were quickly surrounding her.

"Tsuki…" Kagome whispered as she tried to stay awake. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass that's what I'm doing."

Kagoe smiled. "Same answer your father would give me…"

The fighting continued for another hour and a half and there were still more demons. Just as Tsuki was beginning to think that there was no end, she heard a familiar voice.

"Wind Scar!"

Tsuki watched as the demons were quickly lost is a bright light. She turned around to see Inuyasha, Bonkotsu, Miroku and Sesshomaru fighting off the demons. It was only a matter of minutes before the demons were slaughtered.

"Father!" Tsuki yelled.

Inuyasha quickly turned towards Tsuki and saw Kagome. He ran over to her as quickly as he could.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he begged for Kagome to answer him.

"Inuyasha… our daughter… is… just like… you…" Kagome said weakly. "She… defended… the village… and protected me…"

"You're gonna be okay Kagome. The medical team is on their way…" Inuyasha said softly before turning to Tsuki. "That's my girl."

Tsuki smiled. "Just like Mom said. I'm just like you."

Sango ran to Miroku and hugged him tightly.

"Thank goddness you are alright." Miroku said. "Where are the kids?"

"They are in your house, still hiding." Tsuki said.

Miroku and Sango ran to the house to get the kids. Sesshomaru walked over to Tsuki.

"Do you know if any demons made it to the castle?"

"No… I was only able to defend against the second set of demons because Mother told me to stay with Sango's kids when the first set attacked."

Sesshomaru flew off towards the castle. Inuyasha knew that he was going to check on Rin. Tsuki looked up and saw Bonkotsu standing with his Bonriu over his shoulder. Tears instantly flowed to her eyes as she ran towards him.

Bonkotsu put Bonriu in the ground as he ran towards Tsuki and embraced her. "I am so glad you are safe!"

"I'm so glad that you're here!" Tsuki replied.

"I told you, I would protect you, until the end."

"Thank you Bonkotsu."


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru ran into the castle and searched for Rin. He ran through the halls, into different rooms but he could not catch her scent. He was beginning to think the worst when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Milord?"

Sesshomaru quickly turned around and saw Rin. He held her in a tight embrace and then wondered why he could not get a hold of her scent.

"Rin… why do you not have a scent?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "It was a special potion that Kagome gave me. She said it would cover up my scent so that demons would not be able to find me if they should attack the castle."

"Well it obviously works. I couldn't even find you." Sesshomaru stated. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I was able to react in time when I saw the demons heading towards the castle. What about the village? Are there any survivors? Are Kagome and Tsuki alright? They were in that village when the demons attacked."

"Kagome is being treated for her wounds and is with Inuyasha. Tsuki is with Bonkotsu looking for survivors and treating the wounded until the medical team can take care of them. Kagome's friend Sango is with her husband Miroku and their kids and is safe. The village is in bad condition because we could not get there in time…."

Rin was silent as Sesshomaru explained the situation. She was glad to hear that Kagome and Tsuki were still alive but she was devastated at the fact that there was nothing that she could have done to protect the villagers.

"Take me to the village."

"What?! You should stay here, remain protected."

"Sesshomaru, I was not able to do anything for those villagers and was only able to protect myself because of a potion that Kagome had given me… If I did not have that potion, I would not have been protected… I would have been slaughtered just like the rest of the villagers… the least I can do is go to the village and help those who are wounded and the survivors. As long as I am with you, I will be protected…"

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew that this argument would be pointless and that Rin would go whether he take her or not. "Fine."

"Thank you."


	16. Author's Note - Update

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I am back in college so the time I have to add more to my stories has been limited. I appreciate the comments and reviews! Thank you so much for understanding and for being such great critics.


End file.
